The Best Day
by Nolay
Summary: Song inspired fic. A "what if" type of story, read for details.


**Okay, so after listening to The Best Day by Taylor Swift and this idea popped into my head...I thought it was cute and went with it, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

It was early evening as a five year old girl ran through the pumpkin patch, looking for the biggest one. Affordability wasn't a problem...her father could buy the entire patch if he wanted. She watched the tractor ride pass by and that was when she saw it, the biggest pumpkin in the patch. Her eyes brightened as she ran over to it, smiling big, and wrapped her little arms around it, claiming it as her own.

She heard the laugh of a familliar voice and turned around,

"Daddy!"

She ran over and hugged her father's legs, "Daddy, Daddy. I found one!" She smiled brightly as she looked up at her father before grabbing his hand and practicly dragging him to the pumpkin she had been hugging seconds before.

He looked at the size of the big vegitable, "It's bigger than you." Dispite this, he smiled.

Now, if you asked anyone, they would tell you Tony Stark doesn't have children. Nobody knew about little Nicole. As Tony looked in the rear veiw to see she fell asleep in the backseat, he knows he wants to keep it that way. It's no secret that he's Iron Man and plenty of enemies wouldn't hesitate to use her to get to him. So he made sure to just keep her his little secret while still making sure she was happy. So far, he's done a pretty good job.  
-

"Nicole is back from school."

Tony looked up from his latest project at the announcment from Jarvis. It turned out Nicole couldn't be kept a full secret when the issue of school came up. But since she's now 13 with no threats to her life he isn't worrying too much, but still has armor ready to take off at a moments notice.

Something was wrong when he found his daughter in tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He could take one guess.

Nicole tried to wipe her tears away, "They were picking on me again."

Yup. When your dad is a superhero you might expect instant popularity among peers. Instead all Nicole got was jealousy accompanied by teasing and taunting. That can be tough on anyone.

Tony shook his head as he gave her a much needed hug, "You know they're just jealous."

Deciding it was time for a "pick me up" Tony grabbed the keys, "Jarvis, if anyone calls take a messege, I won't be in the rest of the day."

With that, he took Nicole for a drive somwhere outside the city, talking and laughing until she forgot just what it was she was upset about. Nothing heals like quality time together with a father who knows just what to do.

Nicole loved her father more than anything in the world. Nobody else could make her smile like him. If he wasn't available due to a meeting or whatever, Nicole would spend time with Pepper who loved looking after the girl.  
-

Nostalgia took over one day when an old video was found. It was played to reveal a home video from back when Nicole was 3.

Now entering her mid 20's, Nicole smiled as she watched herself as a three year old, getting paint all over herself as she fingerpainted in the kitchen. Her father just laughed as she proceeded to make a bigger mess.

Those were the simple days. Nicole never asked for much, just having her father there was enough. In the video, Tony hugged Nicole as she just giggled and hugged back with an, "I love you, Daddy."

A tear ran down her cheek as she stopped the video, she missed those days so much. Tony had always been there for her, she was Daddy's little girl. She looked up as Jarvis announced she had company and got up with a sigh.

On her way out the door she paused to look at a picture of her father and smiled. She doesn't know where he is, but she does know was that she was glad he was there to make everyday the best day.

* * *

**Well, there it is...I'm thinking of starting a full fic series about Nicole which will probably explain something about the ending of this but I'm not sure yet. Please be kind in reviews and let me know what you think.**


End file.
